A Night Out
by Abbi4Raie
Summary: Peter, Olivia, Walter and Astrid are out travelling. They get bored and go to the bar. It turns out, its karaoke night.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to add some stuff to every chapter, along with finally putting in the very last chapter. I'm going to try to do them all tonight, but this is the only one I have finished, so I might not get all.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Fringe, our the song in this chapter(or any of the songs I am going to use). But maybe I can pretend I do?**

**(Btw, I haven't watched any Fringe since the third or fourth episode this season, so try not to spoil anything for me.)**

* * *

><p>Peter had always loved travelling, but it was a little annoying when his psychotic genius father was with him. He was just glad there were two other people suffering with him. The only downer was that one of them was used to it, way more used to it than Peter.<p>

"Let's go out tonight," Olivia, his beautiful, blonde, sexy, FBI agent girlfriend said.

"Where will we go malady?" Peter asked.

"A bar. The four of us. There's one across the street from here." She led him to the window and pointed at the building with a big neon sign saying 'BAR'.

x.

"Who is it?" Astrid called when she heard a knock at the door.

Her and Walter absolutely did not want to share a room with their travel companions, so they were in a separate one.

"Us," Peter and Olivia said together.

When Astrid opened the door, she found Olivia wearing a short black dress and strappy black shoes with red lipstick and her hair in soft waves. Peter was wearing his normal clothing, but he still looked ready to go out.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"We're going to the bar. Want to come?" Peter said.

"Sure. We'll be at your room when we are ready." When they were gone, she said, "Get ready Walter, we're going to the bar."

x.

"I guess we have some time to spare," Peter aid, lightly kissing Olivia's red lips.

"I guess we do," Olivia breathed against Peter's lips before kissing him back.

They still hadn't moved from that spot when a knock came to the door and Peter said, "We're busy."

"Are we going out or what?" Astrid's voice said on the other side of the door.

"Fine," Peter grumbled on his way to open the door.

Astrid was wearing a silky, dark purple dress that hugged ever curve of her body, down to just above her knees. And for Walter, well, it turns out crazy people can dress good, too.

"You are looking beautiful tonight, Olivia. Not that you don't all the time," Walter said.

"Thank you, Walter."

The bar was pretty full, not too full, but a decent amount. Most women were wearing tight, short dresses. Olivia and Astrid fit in perfectly. Even Walter and Peter fit in.

After a couple drinks, they started to realise a bunch of different people were singing. Then Olivia remembered the mini flashing neon sign, and said, "Oh, no. It's karaoke night."

Walter's eyes flashed. He jumped up and ran to the stage. After a short discussion with the DJ, a song came on.

"Oh, no." Peter covered his face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

That's when Walter started singing.

"_I like big butts and I can not lie_"

"Oh," Olivia said.

Walter continued:

"_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when Gene walks in with _

_An itty bitty waist_"

"Not," Peter laughed.

Gene was the cow in Walter's lab. No way was her waist 'itty bitty'.

"_And a round thing in your face"_

"Who would want Gene's butt in their face?"

_"You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough_

'_Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

_Oh baby, I wanna get with you"_

"Poor cow," Peter said.

"He just loves this song. He's been listening to it non-stop for the past couple weeks," Astrid said.

"How does he know it?"

"I accidentally played it once."

And to that, Peter just glared.

"_And take your picture _"

"Wait, how do you know it?" Olivia questioned.

"I've heard it on the radio."

"You listen to the radio?"

_"My homeboys tried to warn me_

_But that butt you got makes me so horny_"

"Ugh," Peter groaned.

"_Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin_

_You say you wanna get in my Benz?_

_Well, use me, use me_

'_Cause you ain't that average groupie_"

"Walter can actually rap," Olivia mused.

"_I've seen the dancin'_"

At that, Walter started doing a little dance.A dance no son would ever want to watch their father do.

"_To hell with romancin'_

_She's sweat, wet_

_Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette_

_I'm tired of magazines_

_Sayin' flat butts are the thing_

_Take the average black man and ask him that _

_She gotta pack much back_

_So fellas!_"

Every man in the bar shouted, "Yeah!" Everyone except Peter.

"_Fellas!_"

"Yeah!"

"_Has your girlfriend got the butt?_"

"Hell yeah!"

"_Tell 'em to shake it!_"

"Shake it!"

"_Shake it!_"

"Shake it!"

"_Shake that healthy butt!_

_Baby got back! _

_LA face with Oakland booty_

_Baby got back! _

_LA face with Oakland booty_

_LA face with Oakland booty _

_I like 'em round, and big_

_And when I'm throwin' a gig_

_I just can't help myself_

_I'm actin' like an animal_

_Now here's my scandal_

_I wanna get you home_

_And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh_

"The sounds you never want to hear come out of your father's mouth," Peter groaned.

_I ain't talkin' 'bout Playboy_"

"Does he read those?" Olivia asked.

"I've found some," Peter said.

"Me, too," Astrid said.

"'_Cause silicone parts are made for toys_

_I want 'em real thick and juicy_

_So find that juicy double_

_Mix-a-Lot's in trouble_

_Beggin' for a piece of that bubble_

_So I'm lookin' at rock videos_

_Knock-kneaded bimbos walkin' like hoes_

_You can have them bimbos_

_I'll keep my women like Flo Jo_

_A word to the thick soul sistas_

_I wanna get with ya_

_I won't cuss or hit ya_

_But I gotta be straight when_

_I say I wanna fuck_

"Language, Walter, language," Astrid mumbled under her breath.

The other two laughed, knowing she was joking.

'_Til the break of dawn_

_Baby got it goin' on_

_A lot of pimps won't like this song _

'_Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it_

_And I'd rather stay and play_

'_Cause I'm long, and I'm strong_

"I doubt that," Peter said, erupting giggles from the two girls.

_And I'm down to get the friction on_

_So, ladies!_"

Most women shouted, "Yeah!"

"_Ladies!_"

"Yeah!"

"_If you wanna roll in my Mercedes_"

"Yeah!"

"_Then turn around! Stick it out!_

_Even white boys got to shout_

_Baby got back!_"

After a very short instrumental, Walter continued:

"_Baby got back!_

_Yeah, baby...when it comes to females_

_Cosmo ain't got nothin' to do with my selection_

_36-24-36? Haha, only if she's 5'3"_

Oliva faux-sulked. "I'm 5'8" with close measurements. I guess Sir Mix-A-Lot wouldn't want me."

"_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda_

_Playin' workout tapes by Fonda_

_But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda_

_My Anaconda don't want none_

_Unless you've got the buns, hun_

_You can do side bends or sit-ups_

_But please don't lose the butt_"

"Oh, no. Never lose the butt!" Peter joked.

"_Some brothers like to play the 'hard' roll_

_And tell you that the butt ain't gold_

_So they toss it and leave it_

_And I pull up quick to retrieve it_

_So Cosmo says you're fat_

_Well I ain't down with that_

'_Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'_

_And I'm thinkin' 'bout stickin'_

_To the beanpole dames in magazines_

_You ain't it miss a thing_

_Give me a sista I can't resist her_

_Red beans and rice did miss her_

_Some knucklehead tried to diss_

'_Cause his girls were on my list_"

"No! No he didn't!" Astrid laughed.

"_He had game but he chose to hit 'em_

_And pulled up quick to get with 'em_

_So ladies if the butt is round_

_And you wanna triple X throw down_

_Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts_

_Baby got back_

_Baby got back_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_Little in the middle but she got much back"_

Walter made his way back to the table. When he sat down he asked, "Who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, the song is I Like Big Butts by Sir Mix-A-Lot, like I said in my last one.<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, this is the new version of chapter two. *jumps up and down clapping hands***

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. If I did, I would actually know what happened since the fourth(I think) episiode this season. No! Don't tell me! Lalalala *holds hands over ears***

* * *

><p>Nobody volunteered. So Walter decided to choose for them. "Olivia," he said.<p>

Olivia started to protest, but before she could get a word out, there was somebody else on stage. It was a punk-rock song. The singer was good, even though the song was horrible.

Too soon, the song ended. Olivia tried to just sit there and pretend nothing happened before, but Walter did not forget. He pushed her towards the stage. After thinking for a while, she told the DJ her song choice. The DJ popped in the cd and country music started playing.

The first part was spoken:

"_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Heh, time for a little revenge_"

"Is she talking about me?" Peter asked. He'd never heard the song before.

Olivia started singing:

"_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_"

"Fauxlivia," Peter grumbled.

"_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_"

"Her alternate is one sneaky chick," Peter said, and everyone at the table agreed.

"_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

"That is true, too."

"_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_"

"An excellent actress."

"_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_"

"She is good," Peter stated. "That's one thing they have in common."

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_"

Olivia grinned at that part. It was certainly true.

"_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_"

"Wrong person singing," Astrid said. When Peter glared at her she continued, "When she's not with you, she rarely smiles."

"_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go _

_Oh, they teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_"

The group at the next table over listened for a comment at that part. When none came, they frowned, still hoping there would be comments on other parts.

"_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_"

"She doesn't have me anymore," Peter sing-songed.

"_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_"

"Another thing they have in common. Absolute stubbornness."

"_Whoa_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

'_Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_"

"Olivia is starting to scare me," Peter stage-whispered.

Astrid laughed. "She always scared me."

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

'_Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_"

Olivia sauntered back to the table and sat. She glowered at Walter and said, "Happy?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's Peter that makes most comments in this chapter, but most I could think with suit him. So I just had to put it that way.<strong>

**The song is still Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And numero whatever-three-is-in-Spanish. *grins sheepishly* I should be able to speak better Spanish, since my dad knows how, but nope. For me it's just English and French(along with a tiny bit of Spanish, Hebrew, and sign language, but that doesn't really matter at this point.) *grins sheepishly again* Sorry for that. It wasn't really necessary. **

**Also, there is something that I didn't put in the a/n for chapter one, but I'm too lazy to do it now. Sir Mix-A-Lot is coming to get me! AHHHHHHH! That's because my hips are a 36, but I'm only 5'. Remember that part of the song? AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't own it now. I didn't own it about twenty minutes ago when I posted the last chapter, so why would I now?**

* * *

><p>"Now, now, Olivia, it wasn't her fault. She was here on a mission. And that was long ago. The past is the past," Peter scolded.<p>

Olivia huffed, but then her face brightened. "Your turn," she challenged.

"Alright." Peter stood up and headed towards the stage, leaving Olivia alone on her side of the table. He mouthed something to the DJ, something Olivia couldn't quite get, and the DJ popped in a cd. Peter started singing.

"_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_da, da, da, da, da, da_"

"And he is supposedly not gay," Olivia said, laughing. What excellent first impression for the people in the bar.

"_If your lost_

_And you need to find some escape_

_Or some peace of mind_

_Call my name_

_When you need a friend_

_I'll be there, I'll be there_

_If your dreams _

_Are drenched in sweat_

_You can't sleep_

_There's too much in your head_"

"Sounds like me," Olivia said.

"_Call my name_"

"I do," she whispered.

"_Any time of day_

_I'll be there, I'll be there_"

"He's always there," Astrid said.

_When you can't carry on_

_When the road's way too long_

_Know that you're not alone_

_I can carry you home_

_If you hold on tonight_

_I'll be there_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_da, da, da, da, da, da_"

"There's no denying his love for you," Walter said.

"It's just a song," Olivia said, knowing the truth behind his words. Both hes. But it was making her feel bad about her song.

Peter glared at the two for interrupting his instrumental, but continued singing when said instrumental was over.

"_If you give_

_Til you've got nothing left_"

_"_Well, I do do that."

_Wanted more_

_But you end up with less_"

"And obviously that."

_All your friends_

_Have turned away_"

"Is that true?" Walter asked.

Olivia silently nodded.

"_But I'll be there, I'll be there_

_When you can't carry on_

_When the road's way too long_

_Know that you're not alone_

_I can carry you home_

_If you hold on tonight_

_If you hold on tonight_

_The weight of the world is too much to take_

_Pulling you down like a tidal wave_"

"The world is so hard to handle sometimes," Astrid said.

_I can hold you, I will hold you_"

Peter jumped off the stage and made his way over to the table. He grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her to the stage with him.

"_Here and now_"

He wrapped her in a tight hug. It only lasted a second but it expressed all of his love. When he released her, he turned to her and continued singing.

"_If you're lost _

_And you need to find some escape_

_Or some peace of mind, yeah_

_When you can't carry on_

_When the road's way too long_

_Know that you're not alone_

_I can carry you home_

_If you hold on tonight_"

Peter gazed into Olivia's eyes, and she looked back, love emanating from both.

"_When you can't carry on_

_When the road's way too long_

_Know that you're not alone_

_I can carry you home_

_If you hold on tonight_

_I'll be there_"

He was always there, and will always there. It doesn't matter what happened between him and Fauxlivia.

"_When the world seems wrong_"

The world was wrong, though many people didn't know it. It was dying, and only a select few people were in the know, they were the people to save it. But Olivia and Peter could last through that.

"_When you've come undone_

_No, you're not alone_"

_I'm not alone_, Olivia thought.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the world seems wrong_

_When you've come undone_

_No, you're not alone_

_You know I'll be there_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_da, da, da, da, da, da_"

Then Peter kissed Olivia. More than just a peck, but not really long like the ones they shared in bed, because he didn't want to go too far in front of an audience but he did want to show his love.

* * *

><p><strong>And this song is still - wait, I can't remember what it's called. The exact same thing happened with the last chapter. Grr. Hold on, let me check.<strong>

**...**

**Found it! It's I'll Be There by Faber Drive.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo sorry about the long wait. I meant to post this like a week ago. Anyway, I will also give you chapter 5 because of this.**

* * *

><p>"There's only one person left to go now," Walter said.<p>

"Astrid," Peter and Olivia said in unison.

"Oh, alright," Astrid grumbled, trying to hide a smile.

She hopped out of her seat and strutted to the stage. She had a perfect song in mind, a song no one would guess. And because of that, she looked around at all the hot guys before whispering her song choice to the DJ.

_"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock , cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<em>"

"I never saw this side of Astrid before," Peter said. "I like it."

"_Word on the street, you got something to show me  
>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery<br>I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
>Come on, baby, let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath  
>Words up your sleeve<br>Such a tease  
>Wanna see the show<br>In 3D, a movie  
>Heard it's beautiful<br>Be the judge  
>And my girls gonna take a vote<br>Come on, baby, let me see  
>What you're hiding underneath<br>I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking  
>Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh<br>I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing  
>Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff  
>Come on, baby, let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath_"

A man in the bar howled, causing Olivia to chuckle. When Peter gave her a weird look, she shrugged and said seductively, "At least I have my own to look at and use how I please."

"I never knew you were a man," Peter laughed.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll __bet__ it's beautiful  
>Come on, baby, let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>I wanna see your<br>Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
>Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss<br>Need some goose to get loose, come on take a shot_"

At the same time as Astrid sang, Olivia whispered:

"_Come on baby let me seeWhat you're hiding underneath_"

"You certainly will later on tonight," Peter whispered back.

"_I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking  
>Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh<br>I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing  
>Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff  
>Come on baby let me seeWhat you're hiding underneath<br>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off<br>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>Oh my god no exaggeration<br>Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
>I just shed a tear<br>I am so unprepared  
>You got the finest architecture<br>End of the rainbow looking treasure  
>Such a sight to see<br>And this all for me_"

"That's all you," Olivia whispered in Peter's ear, low enough for only him to hear.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch<br>I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath  
>Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?<br>What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
>Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful<br>Come on baby let me see  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>I wanna see your<br>__Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your  
>Come on baby let me see<br>What you're hiding underneath_"

"Hey, Walter, you were very quiet during this song," Peter said. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Just admiring the beauty of Astrid's singing," Walter said, as if Peter didn't just insult his inability to shut up.

"Thanks, Walter." Astrid sat down next to him, after hearing just that one part of the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Peacock by Katy Perry.<strong>

**What was your favorite part in this chapter? The whole story? Least favorite in the chapter? The whole story?**

**Anyway, we are exactly halfway through the story now. Yes, that means four chapters to go. I don't have any of them wrote yet, but I had all the songs planned out from the beginning, so I know that will be the end. Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Jingle bombs, jingle bombs" lol, I love Achmed. Yep, that's what I'm listening to. You guys who know Jeff Dunham will know what I mean. "My nuts keep falling off"**

**Part 5!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I wish I owned Fringe. Actually, nevermind. I would ruin it. And I like what's happening. But I'm not going to watch the episodes after the 4th one yet. Maybe tomorrow? Although it has been weeks and I kept meaning to, but I still haven't. Hopefully before Christmas. But this song would be nice to own. It's just so beautiful. And it is still beautiful sang by a group of high school students, like it was in Etcetera when I was in grade 7.**

* * *

><p>"Time for another song," Walter said. "This time, all of us will sing."<p>

"Noooooo," Peter and Olivia chorused.

"Oh, yes, now come on." Walter stood, gesturing for Astrid to help him drag them to the stage.

After a lot of struggling, everyone was standing on the stage. Except for one fact, that Walter didn't have a song in mind.

"How could you not think of a song before bringing us up here? Now I feel like an idiot," Peter said.

"I have an idea," Astrid said, then whispered the song to the DJ.

When music started flowing out of the speakers, Walter gasped. "This is the song you played in the car on the way here," he laughed.

"Yep, it is."

Then Walter started singing:

"_We starve_"

Next was Peter.

"_Look at one another_"

Peter and Olivia both whipped around and faced each other on the word 'look', stifling laughter.

Then was Astrid's part.

"_Short of breath_"

And finally was Olivia's turn.

"_Walking proudly in our winter coats_"

She imagined the four of them walking down an empty street, in a perfect and very intimidating line, wearing black bubble coats.

Walter and Astrid sang together:

"_Wearing smells from laboratories_"

Walter's lab, where they spent most of their time.

Peter and Olivia sang:

"_Facing a dying nation_"

The hint to what was happening, though the little drunklings in the bar would not get it.

Astrid joined them with:

"_Of moving paper fantasy_"

Then Walter joined them.

"_Listening for the new told lies_"

Walter soloed:

"_With supreme visions of lonely tunes_

_Somewhere_"

Olivia and Astrid chorused:

"_Inside something there is a rush of_

_Greatness_

_Who knows what stands in front of_

_Our lives_"

Just Walter sang:

"_I fashion my future on films in space_"

And Walter would be the type to do just that.

Peter continued, thinking of the irony his life and these lines had.

"_Silence_

_Tells me secretly_

_Everything_"

Walter joined Peter singing:

"_Everything_"

Peter dropped out, leaving Walter alone.

"_Manchester England England_"

Then was Peter singing.

"_Manchester England England_

_Across the Atlantic Sea_

_And I'm a genius genius_

(And he is a genius)

_I believe in God And I believe that God believes in Claude_

_T__hat's me, that's me, that's me_"

At the exact same time, the girls sang:

"_Eyes look your last_

_Arms take your last embrace_

_And lips oh you the doors of breath_

_Seal with a righteous kiss_

_Seal with a righteous kiss_

_The rest is silence,The rest is silence,The rest is silence_"

They all stopped and let Walter sing.

"_We starve_"

The young couple chorused:

"_Look at one another _

_Short of breath_"

Again, the two looked at each other with the word 'look', but this time Walter and Astrid joined them.

Astrid went.

"_Walking proudly in our winter coats_"

They all sang:

"_Wearing smells from laboratories_

_Facing a dying nation_

_Of moving paper fantasy_

_Listening for the new told lies_

_With supreme visions of lonely tunes_

_Singing our space songs on a spider web sitar_

_Life is around you and in you_

_Answer for Timothy Leary, dearie_"

How true this song was to what was actually going on in the world, and nobody would know. Not until the end.

Olivia soloed:

"_Let the sunshine_

_Let the sunshine inT_

_he sunshine in_"

Then Walter did.

"_Let the sunshine_

_Let the sunshine in_

_The sunshine in"_

Astrid went, raising her arms over her head for more power.

"_Let the sunshine_

_Let the sunshine in_

_The sunshine in_"

Then was Peter's turn.

"_Let the sunshine_

_Let the sunshine in_

_The sunshine in_"

The lab man and his assistant sang:

"_Let the sunshine_

_Let the sunshine in_

_The sunshine in_"

Peter and Olivia sang together:

"_Let the sunshine_

_Let the sunshine in_

_The sunshine in_"

The whole crew sang, and they were the most powerful, mesmerizing thing in this universe.

"_Let the sunshine_

_Let the sunshine in_

_The sunshine in_"

They received a round of applause, all bowing for the crowd.

"Looks like they like us."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this time I remembered the name of the song. But I didn't remember who sang it until about 2 minutes ago. So it is Let The Sunshine In by Hair.<strong>

**As you can tell, this wasn't the easiest chapter to add parts to. But I at least got this much.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, this was even harder than the last one to add stuff to. But still, part 6! Just two left, and I can retreat to my bedroom, and maybe try to finish writing the other four chapters I have left to finish(of other fanfics, of course) until I will have so many updates. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I dont think I'm going to own any of it anytime tonight.**

* * *

><p>"Time for duets!" Walter said. "Peter. Olivia. You're up."<p>

"B-" Olivia started to say.

"The quicker you go up there, the faster you will get off the stage."

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing Peter's arm.

Up on stage, Peter told the DJ a song, who popped in a cd and pressed play.

Music came flowing out of the speakers, and Olivia whispered, "I love this song!" Then she started singing.

"_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_"

She looked towards Peter, smiling her sweetest smile before continuing.

"_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_"

The blonde released her grip from the man she loved, still allowing her fingertips to brush his arm.

"_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_"

She could see the crowd watching, loving the display in front of them.

What Peter noticed was the group at the table next to theirs listening intently for comments.

"_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_"

Peter joined her beautiful singing, a wonderful duet.

"_Another shot of whiskey_"

"They sing so well together," Astrid remarked. Their chemistry was perfect, and their voices fit together so well.

Olivia dropped, leaving Peter a solo, but still there with him.

"_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_"

"She did make a hell of an entrance," Walter chuckled, remembering when the his son first met that woman.

"_And I wonder if I_

_Ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_"

Olivia lovingly gazed into Peter's eyes. Their love was certainly known all throughout the bar, and she was glad.

Maybe she should drink more of the alcoholic beverage she had left sitting on the table.

"_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_"

And they did need each other. Their history would prove that. They were soul mates.

"_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_"

Olivia rejoined Peter, hand on his arm, their voices filling the air for the few lines.

"_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt_

_Than feel nothing at all_"

"Maybe that's why Olivia chose to be an FBI agent, and Peter a con-man," Astrid said.

Olivia dropped again, but left her hand resting against him.

"_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_"

It was Peter's turn to stop, for Olivia to solo.

"_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_"

He rejoined her, adding his hand atop hers, his voice with hers.

"_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_"

Peter soloed again.

"_I just need you now_"

He let Olivia sing the next line.

"_I just need you now_"

They did both need each other. Peter didn't feel right when Fauxlivia was replacing Olivia, but he just put it off as nothing. Maybe it was his fault. But Olivia didn't blame him, so he shouldn't blame himself.

Then was another duet, not to be overpowered by another solo.

"_Oh baby, I need you now_"

The crowd loved the beautiful couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I was about to say I forgot the band, but then I remembered. Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.<strong>

**Yes, I love this song. Duh. I wouldn't have it in more than one fanfic if I didn't. I wouldn't even have it in one.**

**Please review! They make me very happy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This song is gonna be a git different than the rest of the ones I have wrote, but it's gonna be the only one like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Fringe, and I have no idea what the next season is gonna be like.**

* * *

><p>"It's out turn now, Astrid," Walter said, giddy with joy.<p>

"Yep." Astrid stood, leading the way to the stage.

Walter followed, and after they were both on the stage, they had a brief discussion about their song choice. Nodding, Walter mouthed the song to the DJ, who smiled while putting the cd in and pressing play.

A guitar could be heard, then Walter belted out:

"_Livin' my life all alone now_"

Peter, immediately recognizing the song, stated, "That's not right! Those aren't the lyrics!"

"Hmm, have you ever thought they could be doing a parody?" Olivia said.

"Oh," her loving boyfriend grumbled.

Astrid sang:

"_Nobody to work with me at the Fringe lab_"

"She works with Walter," Peter said, confused.

"Maybe they're doing a future 'what if' type thing?" the blonde guessed.

Walter continued with:

"_Haven't seen my Astrid in 3 whole years_

_Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky_"

Astrid added:

"_Wish I had you back here to help me_"

Walter finished the verse and the chorus by singing:

"_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
>Went to my kitchen today<br>Ate all my sorrows away  
>Can't eat your favourite food when I'm not able to go back there<br>Went to my kitchen today  
>Ate all my sorrows away<br>Can't eat your favourite food when I'm not able to go back there_"

"Just like Walter to associate everything with food," Peter said and Olivia laughed.

Astrid started the next verse.

"_I called you last night at your new house  
>Olivia knows but she won't tell<br>But I heard Peter laugh on the  
>Other line that time<em>"

Does she really think that of us?" Olivia wondered.

"Guess so."

Walter finished it.

"_Thought I saw you waiting there in the long line  
>But now I know it was just imagination<br>Still haven't seen you for 3 damn years_"

"I'm guessing he's talking about a long line in a grocery store."

Astrid sang her version of the chorus and started the next verse.

"_I put your lab work away  
>I wonder where it's been<br>I can't look at it while I'm sitting next to Gene  
>I put your lab work away<br>I wonder where it's been  
>I can't look at it while I'm sitting next to Gene<br>I started cleaning the mess that we made_"

Walter added:

"_Never knew it'd be so hard to go away_"

Astrid joined him with:

"_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey_"

Astrid dropped again for Walter to sing:

"_You reminded me of brighter days_"

"What brighter days?" Peter mumbled, ignoring the fact that his beautiful woman was sitting next to him, and gaining a slap to the back of the head.

Astrid sang:

"_I wish you were comin' home to stay  
>I am headed to church<em>"

Walter continued:

"_I am off to drink you away_"

Astrid added her sultry voice to his, and they both sang:

"_I thought about you for a long time  
>Can't seem to get you off my mind<em>"

"I wonder..." Olivia wondered aloud.

Walter left Astrid to sing:

"_I can't understand why you had to move away  
>I found your lab work today<br>I need to clean it up_"

Walter continued with:

"_I just called to say I want to, to come back home_"

Astrid finished the song with:

"_I found your lab work today  
>I need to clean it up<br>I just called to say I want you to come back home  
>I just called to say I need help to clean your lab<em>"

"Figures," Olivia mumbled.

The two singers bounced off the stage, and made their way over to the table.

After glancing at the clock, Walter said, "We have time for one more song, then we should head home."

* * *

><p><strong>The original song is Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8, the ending! I really hope you like this part, especially the ending. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"So after this song we're not going to sing any more karaoke?" Peter asked.<p>

"Nope, this is the last of it," Walter confirmed.

"Yes!" his son cheered, glad not to have to project his voice in musical form in front of an audience anymore, even though he was good at it.

The four singers made their way to the stage. Walter already had a song in mind, so he told the DJ, not warning anybody else. Once they heard the familiar notes streaming out of the speakers, they knew it was linked to the last song they all sang together, being about the destruction of the Universe.

Peter started singing, directing it at Olivia.

"_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_"

Olivia sang back, smiling.

"_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_"

"I wonder if they sing to each other when they're alone," Astrid quickly whispered to Walter before she sang:

"_A singer in a smoky room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_"

Peter glared at her, having heard, while his father sang:

"_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows. searching in the night_

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_"

Astrid briefly stuck her tongue out at Peter. Olivia smiled. It was true that they occasionally sang.

Peter continued, Olivia's heart swooning.

"_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Paying anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_"

Astrid, smiling at the couple, sang her part.

"_Some will win_

_Some will lose_"

Olivia ended the verse with:

"_Some were born to sing the blues_"

And she was.

Walter sang:

"_Oh, the movie never ends_"

The four of them chorused, laughing.

"_It goes on and on and on and on_"

Walter and Astrid, the labbies, sang their duet.

"_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevardT_

_heir shadows searching_

_In the night_"

And the lovebirds sang.

"_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_"

During the instrumental, the four laughed, enjoying life. The audience loved watching this group, not knowing the true stories behind their songs, but enjoying it anyway.

And again, to finished off the song, the four sang as one.

"_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_"

Walter announced that they were leaving now, and so there would be no more songs for the audience to enjoy. The crowd was sad, but understood.

When they hopped off the stage, there was cheering all around them. Walter payed the bill, and the four exited the bar, heading back to their hotels.

Walter noticed that Peter and Olivia had reluctantly sang at first, but then ended up enjoying it and having fun. Maybe I should do this more, he thought.

Walter and Astrid went into their room, and Peter and Olivia continued on to theirs. As soon as they were inside, the door was shut and locked.

Olivia kicked her shoes into the corner, happy to get them off her feet. She lid on the edge of the bed, still in her dress.

"Can you massage my feet?"

Peter, doing anything for Olivia, started to massage her feet.

She enjoyed it and made it known.

It took just five minutes before he gave up. He commanded her to stand up and turn around. He unzipped the dress, and slowly peeled it off her body, while she held her hair away. He kissed her neck as he wrapped himself around her body. They for perfectly together, as if they were made for each other. And maybe they were.

Olivia turned in Peter's arms. She pulled his shirt over his head, removing it as fast as possible. Then she started on his pants. There was an obvious bulge, one that she just wanted to tease. And so she eased the zipper down, slowly, so slowly. Peter squirmed, and she liked that. When the zipper was finally down, it was time for the button, which slowly went through it's hole. Then the pants were slowly pulled down his waist, until it made it to her knees, and her face was in front of his crotch. The pants were on the floor in seconds.

Peter was standing there in boxers, Olivia in her bra and panties, when there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Peter grumbled, breathless.

"Son, I have something for you. Come here," Walter called through the door.

Peter opened the door wide, letting his father see what he had interrupted.

"Your body is a beautiful thing. It's good you're not hiding it. My dear, Olivia, you're such a beautiful woman."

"What do you want, Walter?"

"Oh, right. Here." Walter handed Peter a small package before hastily retreating.

Peter closed the door and heard Olivia say, "What is it?"

He looked down at the package and chuckled. "Glow-in-the-dark condoms."

"Let's use them."

Peter undid Olivia's bra and pulled it off, then slid her panties down over her legs. She pulled his boxers down.

She ripped the package open, holding one condom under the light for a few minutes as Peter ran his ringers through her hair and kissed her all over.

Olivia put the condom on Peter, and they turned the lights off.

"Oh my god, it works!" Olivia's voice could be heard all the way from Walter's and Astrid's room.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the song was Don't Stop Believing by Journey.<strong>

**Please review! What was your favorite part?**


End file.
